


DO NOT READ IF YOU CARE ABOUT SPOILERS FOR FFXV OR FINAL FANTASY TYPE 0

by Hydro1913



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913
Summary: Don’t want to give anything away by writing it here,  but this isn’t done, just wanted to get it out there and I will update as I go
Relationships: !9, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	1. my writing

“I’m home.”

His words hang in the air, stinging.

Noctis exhales.

“I walked tall.”

He looks at the velvet covering the seat. He can hear the voices in his mind now. They’re all waiting.

“And though it took me a while,” he whispers. 

He thinks of his feet beneath him, keeping him up, keeping him grounded.

He remembers them wanting to give.

He thinks of Ardyn’s eyes, looking up at the sky, a faraway look in his eyes, his mouth closing around the word, ‘beyond’.

“I’m ready now.”

There’s silence again.

And then a hand on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> Pls stay tuned!


End file.
